1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a nonmetallic holder for a roll of paper including toilet paper, paper towels, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a holder for a roll of paper is mounted in the toilet, bathroom or kitchen to hold toilet paper, paper towels, etc. The conventional holder in accordance with the prior art comprises a bracket and two tube posts (46) pivotally mounted on the bracket. The bracket includes a back plate (40) and a side (42) extending from each end of the back plate (40). A recess (422) is defined in the inside face of each side (42). A frame (44) is securely received in each recess (422), and the tube post (46) is pivotally connected to each frame (44) by a pivot pin (47). A spring (48) is mounted on the pivot pin (47) to provide a biasing force to the corresponding tube post (46). By such an arrangement, the tube post (46) can extend into each end of the paper tube, such that the paper tube can be rotatably held on the holder. In addition, a cover (50) is pivotally mounted on the bracket, and a spring (54) is mounted on a pivot pin (52) that connects the cover (50) to the corresponding side (42) of the bracket.
However, because each frame (44) with the tube post (46) must be attached to the recess (422) from the gap between the sides (42), the space to mount the frame (44) is not enough. This will increase the difficulty of assembling the conventional holder. In addition, there are some metal elements like the pivots (47,52) and springs (48,54) in the conventional holder. The metal elements easily rust in the humid and wet environment in where the holder is mounted. The use life of the conventional holder will be shortened due to the rust.
With reference to FIG. 5, another conventional holder in accordance with the prior art comprises a back plate (60), two tube bar arms (62) attached to the back plate (60) and two tube bars (64) rotatably connected to the free end of the tube bar arms (62). The back plate (60) is securely attached to the wall of a toilet, bathroom or kitchen. A tube bar arm (62) is secured to each side of the back plate (60) by bolts (63). A tube bar (64) is rotatably mounted on the free end of each tube bar arm (62) by a pivot pin (66). A torsion spring (68) is mounted on each pivot pin (66) with the two ends respectively engaged with the tube bar arm (62) and the corresponding tube bar (64). By such an arrangement, each tube bar (64) can rotate relative to the tube bar arm (62) by pushing the paper tube, and the tube bar (64) will automatically extend into one end of the paper tube by the torsion force of the spring (68). Consequently, the paper tube can be rotatably held between the tube bars (64).
However, this embodiment requires that a recess be defined in the wall to receive the back plate (60), bolts (63) and pivot pin (66). This increases the difficulty of mounting the conventional holder on the wall. In addition, there are still metal elements like the bolts (63), pivot pin (66) and spring (68) in the conventional holder. The rusting of these elements cannot be avoided, so that the useful life of the conventional holder will also be shortened due to the rust.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved holder for rolls of paper to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.